


Secrets? [SPIDEYPOOL]

by Yoaifanclubpresident



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool Family, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoaifanclubpresident/pseuds/Yoaifanclubpresident
Summary: Peter meets the famous Merc with a mouth as Spider-man and lets say that the whole meeting was very weird. Peter also learns that said Merc is on his way to Kill well him but as Peter. This poor kid having to deal with Deadpool and trying to hide his secret from his parents. Someone give this kid a break.[WARNING!!! THIS BOOK DOES CONTAIN SEXUAL THEMES AND MATURE SCENES]





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 18 years old by the time mature scenes happen so please don't shit yourself.

Peter Pov  
I take a deep breath of relief. I somehow escaped my over-protective parents and finally got some fresh air. You see, when you have to Dads who are apart of the Avengers, things tend to be a bit more complicated. My Dad, Tony stark, can be chill but can also be over-dramatic. He has yet to find out that I'm the friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man and I’m trying my best to keep it a secret. He would literally flip if he found out! My other Dad(or Pa as I like to call him), Steve Rogers, is really like a laid back Mom. Of course he gets mad every now and then but it's mostly at his rude husband. If he found out I was Spider-Man, he would probably lecture me on the dangers of the world or something. 

I lean back on my hands as my feet dangle off the tall building I'm currently relaxing on. I like to look over the city. The brightly light city that never seems to rest and all the people that should probably be heading home by now, was so beautiful to me. I loved nights like these, where crime seemed to back off and everything was silent, except for the few cars here and there. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. It smells like it's going to rain tonight. I should probably be heading home before Dad decides to barge into my room again. I stand up and dust off my red and blue spandex suit. 

“I guess I'll be back tomorrow….Hopefully”. I say to myself. Just as I was about to sling myself off the building, my spidey senses start going crazy. I quickly turn around and see some dude dressed in a red and black suit similar to mine. “OMG! ARE YOU REALLY SPIDER-MAN!!”. I get in a defensive stance as this grown man fangirls right in front of me. “You're like, my favorite hero ever! I have all your merchandise!”. This person might seems harmless, but my senses tell me otherwise. “Who are you?”. I question as the man starts doing some kind of dance. “Spider-man wants to know who I am! This is the best day ever! My names Deadpool”. 

Deadpool? I think I heard that name before. I think Uncle Bruce was telling Dad about it. “The merc with a mouth?”. And there he goes again. “He knows who I am!!! This is such an honor!!”. My phone rings at I look away from the man-child in front of me. I sigh in relief as if was just Bruce. I quickly answer. “Hello?”. 

Peter? I need to ask you a question, do you have time?

I glance at Deadpool once again, who is now writing something in a pink unicorn notebook. “Yeah, what's up?”. 

Do you think your Dad will let me try something on one of his suites? I found out a way to add a healing addition to any type of mechanical armor and so far; no one will let me try it out!

I let out a little laugh at how defeated he sounded.”I'm not sure, you know how he is. Maybe if you ask Pa, he could maybe convince that psycho for you”. 

You’re right! I'll ask them tomorrow. Thanks Peter, Goodnight!

“Goodnight, and try not to stay up too late. You'll need at the energy you can get”. We say our last goodbyes and hang up.

“Who was that?”. I jump as Deadpool leans over my shoulder. “When did you get here?”. I turn around the face him. “You were talking for so long, I got bored and decided to be nosy. And I just walked over here”. I back away from him. How'd he get passed my Spidey senses? I should leave before things get dangerous. “Well, It was nice meeting you. I have to go”. I run over to the edge of the building and get ready to jump. Arms wrap around my waist and pull me away from the edge. “Not so fast Spidey, I finally got to meet you! I want to see who's under that tight fitting suit of yours”. 

I struggle against his hold and his grip tightens. “Just a quick peak, no one needs to know”. I feel his glove hand touch the back of my neck, causing me to shiver. “Is someone sensitive?”. I blush under the mask. I need to get out of here. I look around for any possible exits. I look down at my legs and notice how close my leg is to his um private part. Perfect. I quickly bring my leg up before slamming it down and his private. He lets go of me and bends over. “Cock shot”. He wheezes out. 

I take no time to get away. I jump off the building and shot a web and make my way home. I don't look back. I make it to the Avengers tower and skillfully climb into my bedroom window. “Welcome home Peter”. J.A.R.V.I.S calls out. “Does my dad know I left?”. I ask as I start undressing. “No, Tony and Steve have been busy tonight”. I gag. I Know what that means. “Thank Jarvis, I'm going to head to bed, Goodnight”. I don't bother putting on PJ's as I climb into my bed with just my dark blue boxers on. “Goodnight Peter”. I fall asleep thinking about that overgrown child. 

~Morning time bitch~  
I groan as someone shakes me awake.”Peter get up! Your Dad wants to show you something”. I open my eyes and see Pa hovering over me. “Tell him I'm to tired”. I mumble out. I roll onto my side and try to fall back asleep. “Okay, I'll tell him you're still asleep then”. I hear him leave the room. 

…  
…  
…  
Wait. “PETER GET UP! I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!”. I knew he left to easily! Dad yanks my warm blankets off my body. “Dad! I want to sleep in ! Can't this wait?”. I whine missing my warm covers. “No and it's already 10! You've slept enough”. Do parents no understand the concept of sleeping in? I sit up and rub my eyes. “I'm up, no need to keep yelling at me”. I croak out. I notice that my parents aren't saying anything which is very strange. I look over up at them and see them staring at me. “What? Did I drool down my face again?”. Happens more than it should. “When did you get so fit?”. Pa asks. I just remembered that I slept with just my underwear on. “What do you mean?”. I say in the steadiest voice I could manage. “I’ve been like this since I was 15”. Not lying there. “How?”. Dad questions as I get up from my bed. 

My feet hit the cold floor. “Don’t you remember? I started taking defense classes after that whole incident with the bullying. I mean you guys were the one to sign me up for it and even had Hawkeye teach me some stuff too”. Also not a lie, just not the actual reason. I stretch out my joints until they pop. “I guess we haven't really noticed till now”. Dad mumbles out. I shrug. “I guess so”. I walk over to my closet and pull out a pair of blue jeans and a plain red t-shirt. “He obviously gets his looks from me”. Pa stated. Dad scoffs. “He gets them for me, I mean have you seen this face?”. I roll my eyes at the 2 bickering children in front of me. I quickly get changed and walk into the bathroom connected to my room. “No he gets then from me! He gets his height from you Tony”. I brush my crazy brown hair. Once it looks tamed, I start brushing my teeth. I finish and walk out into my room to see my parents making out.

I face-palm. “Really? In my room? Go be gross somewhere else”. They stop what they're doing and blush. “Meet me in the kitchen”. Dad says before dragging his husband out of my room. I shake my head as a smile makes its way on my face. I walk over to my small dresser and open the second drawer and grab a pair of black socks. I quickly slip them on and make my way to the kitchen. I wave to uncle Quil. He waves back before suddenly running down the hallway. “THOR LET GO OF MY CHIPS”. Yup, they're all children. I look down the hall and see Quil trying to pry a bag of chips from Thor's strong grip. 

I walk into the kitchen a spot a black of fluffy looking pancakes. “There you are Peter!”. Dad yells with a mouthful of pancakes. Pa slaps him over the head with a spatula. I bite back a laugh.”Eat with your mouth closed and Peter, sit down and eat”. I nod and sit next to Dad. I grab the syrup from the table and drown my pancakes in it. “Peter, that's too much”. Pa states. “There's never too much”. I stop pouring the brown goodness. I cut up my stack of pancakes and take a big bite. I quickly scarf down the rest. Once I’m done, I set my fork down on my plate. “That hit the spot”. 

My parents are already use to me eating like a crazy person so they just go back to doing their own thing. I place my dish in our amazing dishwasher and turn to leave. “Pete wait”. I look over my shoulder at my dad. “I had to tell you something, remember?”. I nod. “What's up?”. He picks up his mug and takes a sip. “You see, the avengers have a job to do, so We'll be gone for a few days”. I slowly nod my head. “What are you guys going to do?”. My Dad hesitates before answering. “Do you remember when I told you about that Deadpool dude?”. The image of the man-child fangirling flashes through my mind. “Yeah”. I bite back a laugh when a image of him with his unicorn notebook flashes through my head. “He recently got a job to kill someone and that someone happens to be..”. I urge him to finish. “Is?”. He scratches the back of his head. “It just happens to be you”. 

I take a moment to register what he said. “ME? WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT ME?”. I mean he couldn't have found out I was Spider-Man right? No, he loves Spider-Man. “Obviously because someone knows you're our son and wants payback”. Pa says placing a bowl of fruit in the table. “But don't worry, we'll catch him and crush him”. Someone finishes. I turn behind me and see uncle Bruce slamming his fist down on his hand. “I feel so safe”. I say with a smile. “Good to see you finally descend from the lab”. Bruce walks over to me and ruffles my hair. “I can't have some guy in a leather suit killing my only nephew can I? Who else would help me convince your Dad to let me try things”. I roll my eyes. “You need me and my sweet convincing skills”. Bruce pulls me into a hug. “Now, go up stairs and answer your phone, it's been ringing like crazy”.

“Okay”. I make my way upstairs and into my room. Bruce wasn't kidding. My phone was playing my ringtone, which happened to be the star wars theme song. The word “Unknown” flashes over the screen. My phone stops ringing and my notifications pop up. 

15 missed calls from: Unknown

This person obviously knows me. As if on cue, my phone starts ringing. I press the green answer button and put in up to my ear. “Hello?”. 

“SPIDEY!!!”. I pale at the voice. 

“Deadpool?”. How the hell did he get my number?

“Oh my gosh! You remember me! I'm so honored!”. I groan. 

“How did you get my number?”. I ask, kinda irritated. 

“I may or may not of look at your phone after the call and took your number with my super ninja skills”. Of course he did. 

“What do you want? I'm sorta busy right now”. Not true. “And I don't have time to entertain you”. Deadpool makes some sort of pouting sound. 

“Oh come on! I'm going to be busy for awhile! I have some rich kid to kill and his parents aren't the easiest to defeat”. I mentally slap myself. How could I forget that?

“Leave Peter alone”. I growl out. First of all, I’m not some rich kid. I earn my own money by helping out around the lab. “And fuck yeah his parents aren't easy to kill, they’re the avengers after all”.

The line is silent for a couple of seconds before the idiot responds. “How did you know it was the Peter kid?”. Bad Peter. 

“I just know, and if you try to kill him, you'll have to go through me too. That kid is all his parents have so Fuck off. Don't call me again, unless you change your mind. Bye”. I hang up and throw my phone on my bed. 

Try and kill me. Let's see who wins. Leather or spandex.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Drama and tacos. The perfect combo.

Peter Pov  

 

I wave goodbye and my family leaves to go fight Deadpool. Why did they all have to go? I don't know. Once they're out of sight, excitement fills my body. I don't have to go to school till they get back so let's go suit up! I run out of the garage and take the elevator upstairs. Once the doors open I run to my room. I instantly go to my closet and fling it open. I open a secret panel and grab my suit. I quickly change before I open my window. “Peter, please be careful. Your parents wanted me to make sure you stayed home”. J.A.R.V.I.S warns. “I'll be fine. I'll be back in a few hours. Bye Jarvis”. I jump out the window and shot a web onto a nearby building. I fly through the air, waving at some little kids. 

 

For some odd reason, the air smelled a lot like chimichangas and French fries. I stop in a random building and take a sniff. Yup, definitely chimichangas. I look around but don't see anything. No food stands or trucks around. What the? A few yards away from me an explosion goes off. I jump off the building and towards the explosion as fast as I could. Once I’m close enough, I stop on a nearby building. I look around and notice this place is pretty much abandon except for a few gangs here and there. Who would be fighting here? As if the universe heard my question someone flew into a building, and by the looks of it, hit it really hard. I jump down and to the figure. 

 

The first thing I notice is a red and black suit. “Deadpool?”. He groans and gets up. “Oh hey spidey”. I rush over and help him sir up. “What did you do this time?”. He really did hit that building hard. There's a man-shapes hole in the wall. “Remember how I told I had to kill that Peter kid? After you got mad at me, I turned the job down but the Avengers won't listen. So here I am, getting my ass kicked. How bout You? What are you doing here”. I don't respond. He...turned it down? I have to stop them then. He’s not doing anything. “I guess I'll help you out…”. I help him stand. “Why thank you Baby boy”. I roll my eyes. “Stop with the damn nicknames”. 

 

The first to show up was black widow or aunt Nat as I call her. She notice me and cocks an eyebrow. “Spider-man? What are you doing here?”. I sigh. “Trying to stop you guys from killing this idiot”. Deadpool leans on my shoulder. “My hero”. I ignore him. “Where the rest of the Avengers?”. On cue, everyone else shows up. Dad opens his helmet and stares at me and the idiot hugging my side and leaning on it. “What's going on here?”. I gulp. This is a lot harder than I thought.

 

“Baby boy decided to help me out! He knows I'm innocent!”. Deadpool lifts me off the floor and into a hug. “Put me down you idiot”. He does as told and places me down. “I’m just happy! I mean your the one who told me not to kill Peter kid. It sounded like you know him and I can't have my favorite hero hating me”. I turn and punch Deadpool in the face. He staggers back. “Why'd you punch me! I thought we had something special here!?”. I cross my arms and glare at him through my mask. “I shouldn't have to tell you not to kill someone. You should already know killing is bad”. I scold. “And I’m helping you out because they have”. I point at my family. “No reason to kill you...yet”. I turn towards my Dad. “Now, Mr.Stark, if you don't mind, I'm going to take this idiot and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid”. 

 

He doesn't respond and looks at the rest of the Avengers. “Oh my god~ you have a nice butt you know”. I turn so fast with a huge blush covering my face. Thank God I have a mask on. “What did you just say”. Deadpool looks down at my back side. “You have a nice butt. It's nice the perfect shape. I wonder if it feels as nice as it looks”. He reaches out the touch it and I kick him across the the face. He flies back. “You fucking perv”. I growl at him. He lays on the floor, not moving. “Kid, I think you knocked him out..” Clint points out. “Good, that's what he gets”. I mumble out. I walk over the him and sure enough, he's out like a light. I pick him up with ease and fling him over my shoulder. “I'm sorry to any inconvenience this moron caused you. I hope your Son is okay”. 

 

I shoot a web and swing away. I let out a sigh of relief. That went well. “You could say that”. I glance over at the sack of pervs of my shoulder. “You were awake?”. He nods. “I'm a pretty good actor huh?”. I'll give him that. “Sure”. Once I sure I'm far enough from the group I land and set Deadpool down. “I better be going, try not to get in trouble okay?”. He grabs my wrist and stops me. “Wait. Why don't we hang out? I mean you did save me from two angry Dad's”. Everybody won't be back till later…

 

~some convincing and free food later~

“So let me get this straight. The reason you have your powers is because some radioactive spider bit you while you we on a field trip. Then you decided to wear spandex and swing around the city”. I nod, munching on my bean burrito. “That's pretty much it”. I have to admit, this is a pretty good burrito. “What's your story?”. Deadpool reaches in the bag and grabs another burrito. “I had cancer, want to live, went to some x thing-y and here I am. Killing people while I wear leather”. I nod. “Anything else you wanna know?”. I finish the rest of my food. “Yeah, How do you know Peter”. I freeze. “Uh, he’s a friend of mine from work. I've meet him while I was at the tower”. Good job. “Do you like him?”. I blush. “No, that's super weird”. I pull down my mask to cover my face. “How wierd?”. I roll my eyes. “As weird as dating your twin”.

 

I stand up and stretch. “I better get going. I have some stuff to do. I'll be back tomorrow”. Deadpool points. “You're no fun”. I wave good-bye and swing off the building. I head to the tower and skillfully climb up to my room. I quietly open the window and jump in. “Jarvis, are my parents home yet?”. I start taking off my suit. “Not yet Peter. They should be in 15 minutes”. I nod. I hide my suit in my secret panel. I slip on a pair of grey sweatpants and a black voltron shirt. I go on down onto my bed and stare at the ceiling. Who is Deadpool really? All I know is that He's some kind of man-child and a pervert. That's not much to go off though. 

 

Hanging out with his wasn't so bad. It actually was pretty nice chatting away with him and eating mexican food. I feel like he just hates to be alone. Like He's scared of himself. I tangle my fingers in my hair. “Why am I thinking about him?”. This is all confusing. He tried to kill me, I shouldn't trust him. “You're parents are home Peter”. I nod. “I'll be heading downstairs then”. I get up from my bed and out of my room. I head down to the lounge. “THAT DAMN SPIDER!”. I jump as I hear my Dad yell out. “Dad? What's wrong?”. I step out and see everyone seem irritated or annoyed. “IT WAS THAT DAMN SPIDER KID! HE HAD TO INTERFERE WITH OUR JOB AND DEADPOOL GOT AWAY!”. I bite my lip. “Maybe he was just trying to help”. I mutter. My dad turns to look at me. “Oh? So You're on his side now?”. I shake my head. “That's not what I mean! I'm just saying you shouldn't jump to conclusions”. And that set him off. Good job Peter. “That kid doesn't know what He's doing. He could've got someone killed! He's friends with that murder that was going to kill you! He's just some idiotic teen who thinks he can be a hero”. 

 

Every word was like a stab to the chest. I take a deep breath. “Dad, Deadpool wasn't going to kill me. He declined the job. How do I know that? I'm not telling you. Spider-man was just trying to stop you from hurting someone who was just trying to do things right.”. My dad was beyond pissed. His face was red and Pa was trying to calm him down. “I'm going to my room. Goodnight everyone”. I turn around and walk to the elevator. “PETER”. I walk into the elevator and go to my room. The tears I was fighting back fall down my face. Once the doors open, I run to my room. I slam the door closed and lock it. “Jarvis, I'm going out”. I grab my suit and slip it on. I grab my phone and stare at it. Before I even knew what I was doing, I was calling Deadpool. 

  
  


_ “Spidey?”.  _

 

“Can we hang out?”. I let out a sniffle. “Please”.

 

_ “Are you crying? My baby boy! Of course we can hang out! Meet me at the taco bell by stark tower!”.  _

 

“Okay, I'll be there in a little”. I hang up. I grab a backpack and stuff some clothes and my charger in it I put my phone in the bag as well. “If my parents ask you where I went, tell them I went to Ned's”. I jump out the window and make my way over to taco bell. I land in the front and instantly spot the Merc. “Yo Spidey! He waved at me, holding a bag of food in his other hand. “You already got food? Aren't you quick?”. Deadpool smiles through his mask. “Not in bed I ain't”. I let out a laugh. “Perv”. Deadpool stares at me. “You laughed at my dirty joke! I'm so happy”. I roll my eyes. “Let's get going. I know a spot”. Deadpool nods. “How are we going to get there?”. I grab him by the waist. “Oh~ spidey~”. I shoot a web and tighten my grip on him. “Hold on”. I pull us up and he instantly wraps his arms around me, still holding his food. 

 

I sling us to a building near the edge of town and land on the top. I let go of Deadpool. “Warn me next time”. He lets go if me. “Come on, it's over here”. I motion for him to follow me. I walk over to the left side of the building and sit on the edge. Deadpool joins me. “This...is beautiful!”. I look over the body of water that reflected the light from the moon and the stars. “I know right? I found it one day when I was fighting with my Dad. He can get a little overwhelming sometimes and I just need a break to myself you know?”. Deadpool nods. “Yeah I get it. This guy I used to know was like that. He wasn't my Dad but he was the closest thing I had to it. He was like that too. Yelling at me for staying too late or getting up late for school”. We go silent for what seems like forever. “Spidey, why were you crying?”. 

  
  



	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned saves my ass.....once again.....

Peter Pov 

I glance at him. “You really wanna know?”. He nods. “Can I trust you to keep a secret?”. He nods again. “I got into a fight with my Dad again. He doesn't know I'm Spider-man. He was talking crap about how Spider-man doesn't know what He's doing and He's gonna get someone killed. Then he went after you. He was furious that I saved you. The last thing he said hurt the most though”. I look over the water and up at the sky. “He's just some idiotic teen who thinks he can be a hero. And it hurt. Like a knife going through my chest. I-I”. I cover my face with my hands as I feel tears soak up in my mask. “I just wanna help people. I w-want to do something with my l-life”. 

 

Deadpool awkwardly rubs my back. “Deadpool, do you want to know my name? My actual name?”. I don't know why I asked. I just feel like I can trust him. I've known him for 3 days and It's kinda dumb but I need to tell someone who isn't Ned. “Spidey I-”. He cut himself off. “Only if I tell you mine first”. I nod. I look up at him. “My name is Wade Wilson”. I smile at him. “Ready to be amazed?”. He nods. “I'm so excited. I get to know who my Spidey is”. I take a deep breath. “My name is Peter stark-rogers or formally known as Peter Parker”. Deadpool takes a moment to register what I said. “Peter...that's Why you didn't want me to kill him! Cuz he is you! And you is he!”. I laugh. “Yes it's true. You were sent to kill me”. Deadpool suddenly hugs me. “I never actually got to look at your photo! But I bet you’re cute! Can I see your face? Please Petey?”. I smile. “Just don't tell anyone or it wouldn't be a secret anymore”. I pat his arm. “Let me take my mask off you man-child”. He lets go and stares at me. Well here goes nothing. I grab the hem of my mask and pull it up. I slowly pull it over my head. Once it's off I give my head a little shake. “Mask hair, always makes me look crazy”. 

 

“Baby boy You're so fucking cute”. I feel my face heat up.  “Me cute? I-I’m not cute! I mean nobody had ever said that to me before. Not even all the kids I know at school. I'm just som-”. Wade covers my mouth. “I think you’re cute”. My flares up and I nod. He takes his hand off my mouth. “Sorry I ramble sometimes”. He nods. “I kinda guessed. We should probably eat these tacos before they get cold”. He hands me a couple if tacos and we dig in. “I love fast food!”. I said stuffing my face. Deadpool chuckles. “How old are you anyway?”. I gulp down the food I had in my mouth. “17, I'll be 18 in August”. I eat some more tacos and we sit in comfortable silence. 

. . .

. . .

. . . 

Well, until my phone started ringing. I grab my backpack and pull out my phone. “Ned?”. I answer the phone. “Hello?”. 

 

“ _ Hey Peter your parents called me saying that you were staying over. Why don't I know about this?”.  _

 

I let out a nervous laugh. “Sorry Ned, I forgot to call you”. 

 

_ “How do you forget that? You must be doing something extremely important to forget about telling me you were staying at my house”.  _

 

I glance at Wade. “Uh can I tell you a secret? You can't tell anyone”. 

 

_ “Peter, I haven’t told anyone you’re Spiderman, I can keep a secret”.  _

 

“Well you know that Deadpool guy?”. Wade scoots closer to me. 

 

“ _ The one who tried to kill you? Yeah, I do”.  _

 

Wade leans his head on my shoulder. “I'm actually chilling on a building and eating taco bell with him. I told him who I am and even showed him my face”. 

 

. . . .

 

“ _ YOU DID WHAT!?!?! PETER WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU!!!”.  _ I yank the phone away from my ear and groan in pain. 

 

“Ned super hearing over here. No need to yell”. I let him rant a bit more before. “Are you done now?”. I say cautiously as I pull my phone back to my ear. 

 

_ “Yes, I'm done. I need to meet the guy so come near the park right by my house. And maybe get out of costume in case your crazy Dad decides to come along”.  _ I nod. 

 

“Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes with Wade. Bye”. I hang up the phone. “Wade you ready to meet my best friend?”. He sits up and nods. “Let's go baby boy”. We pick up our mess and throw them in a nearby trash can. “Hold on Wade”. Wade grips onto my side as we swing through the air. I land in a nearby alleyway to the park. “I need to change so look away”. I take out a pair of blue jeans and a red hoodie”. “We're both boys here”. Wade smirks at me. “Whatever, but if you try anything, I’ll web you onto some high skyscraper”. I press the Spiderman symbol on my suit and easily take in off. I pull on my jeans and then my hoodie. I pull on a pair of socks and my black converse shoes. 

 

I stuff my suit in my bag along with the mask. “Has anyone told you, you have some nice nipples? Plus a butt? I wonder what you got hidden under those underwear you got on”. I blush and punch him on the shoulder. “Ow, I’m just teasing you with facts”. I ignore him. “Let's Go, Ned is waiting for us”. We walk out of the alley and to the park. In the distance I see Ned sitting on a bench checking his phone. “NED”. He looks over at us and waves. I grab Wades hand and pull him over the Ned. “Ned this is Wade, and Wade this is Ned”. They shake hands. “I pictured you a lot scarier than you actually are”. Ned points out. “And Peter, your Dad called again and uh is on his way. Like now”. I freak out. “Ned why didn't you tell me this sooner!”. He waved his hand defensively. “I panicked okay!”. 

 

What am I going to do with Wade! What am I going to tell my Dad! I know he's going to ask about the whole Spider-man thing. “Baby boy, calm down. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself”. I pats my head. “Sorry”. Wade chuckles. “It's fine, I’ll be in the bathroom until he leaves. Okay?”. I nod.”Okay”. He walks to the bathrooms and goes in waving to me. I hear a car pull up and instantly know it's my Dad. I sigh as I start to feel anxiety fill my head. I reach out and touch the top of my head, still feeling where Wade patted me. I calm down and my Dad steps out of the car, Pa right behind him. 

 

“Peter”. Pa calls out. I smile at him and he pulls me into a hug. “You had me worried! You should've told me you wanted to stay at Ned's”. I pats his back. “Sorry about that”. He pulls it of the hugs and calls Dad over. “Tony get over here and stop being a baby”. Dad walks over to us, looking extremely grumpy if I might add. “I'm not being a baby. Peter's being a baby. He's the one who was throwing a fit because of that stupid Spider-Man guy”. Pa huffs and looks at me. “Don't worry about him. He's just mad because everyone told him to shut up and stop yelling. Bruce got mad that he yelled at him and almost lost it”. I blush and look down. “I didn't mean to cause trouble for you guys”. Pa pats my head. “Don't worry, we were all getting fed up with his complaining too”. Dad mumbles something. 

 

“We just came to tell you that we have another mission. We'll be gone for a week. You're free to go back to school but please be careful. We don't know about Deadpool yet”. I nod. “I will be”. Pa hugs me. “Tony if you don't stop whining like a baby, and give our son some love, You already know what's gonna happen”. Dad sighs loudly. “Peter come give me a hug”. I let out a little laugh and go hug my Dad. “Sorry about the whole yelling thing. I was just frustrated”. I nod. “It's okay”. He pants my head. “Be safe while we're gone”. I nod. They head back to the car after giving me. I watch as Pa pats Dad's head only for his hand to be slapped away. Pa laughs and gets into the driver seat of the car. Dad goes around and gets in the passenger side. They wave to me, which me and bed return. 

 

They drive off and we both let out a sigh. “God Peter, what would you do without me?”. Ned drapes his arm over my shoulders. “Probably end up being yelled at 24/7”. Ned chuckles and drops his arm back to his side. “Let's go get Wade from the Bathroom shall we? Mr. Trouble-Maker?”. I roll my eyes. “Whatever you say my humble servant”. 

  
  



End file.
